Glide, Slide, and Fall Into Love
by Jaspers lil pixie77
Summary: Bella has a secret talent she's kept from Edward. But what's his reaction? One-shot! This story has lots of fluff! ExB


A/N: This is just a simple one-shot with meaningless fluff! Most of it is in Edward's point of view, so peoples thoughts will be underlined and in italics! His point of view was very hard and I don't think I did that great of a job on it, so constructive criticism is more than welcome! Its just a cute Bella-Edward moment! Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight ( But I do own that smiley face! ) and that one too!

Glide, Slide, and Fall Into Love

EPOV

"Bella! Can you please tell me where you're taking us?" I pleaded. I tried to dazzle it out of her but she refused to look at me. "Its hugely irritating not being able to know!

She shook her head as she turned her key into the ignition. Her rusty old truck grumbled to life. I really did need to get her a new car…

"Edward you have to understand," she said. "This is important to me and I want to keep it a surprise!"

"Whatever you want love." I murmured "Whatever you want."

And from then on it was silent. I tried to control my jumbled thoughts as Bella kept her eyes on the road….

Bella insisted she took me this place. I refused and said we should just go to our meadow, but she managed to convince me. How could I say no to an angel like her. She also insisted she drove. 

_**Flashback…**_

"_Edward give me the damn keys!" Bella insisted_

"_No" I stated "You're already taking me. All I want to do is drive. It's much easier for me knowing your safe in the passenger seat. Not at the wheel. _

_Bella burst into a fit of laughter._

"_You…want to d..drive so y…you know I'm…..safe?!" She asked through her giggles. "Edward." She said, calm by now, "You drive like a maniac!"_

"_Only to you." I mumbled in a voice only vampire ears could hear. _

"_Edward I want to show you something special and you complain!" She said her tone soft. "If its so hard for you to understand than go stay home with your family!"_

_At the end her voice cracked. It looked like she was about to burst to tears. I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her. _

"_You are being completely and utterly absurd." I stated wiping a lone tear from her cheek. "I would be honored, no I would be…….flattered to spend the day with you."_

_She looked up at me her cheeks tear stained and whispered "Really?"_

"_Yes, really" I replied as I planted a chaste kiss on her lips._

_**End Flashback**_

Ugh I couldn't stand how slow it was, but because it was that important to her I had to let her. A beautiful creature like her didn't deserve to cry. Besides, it also gives me more time to admire how amazing my angel is…

Her mousy brown hair looked tousled and disheveled, but it looked rather nice on her. In fact it just made her look even more beautiful. Her normally wide brown eyes didn't have that deer-in-the-headlight look to them. It was still there, but her eyes looked more serene and peaceful. The look on her face was so intense, so determined, it made me want to confide her in everything she wanted. But then I remembered that I didn't even want to take part in this madness. I continued with my scrutinizing. Bella's lips were in a slight pout which made me want to kiss her right there and then, but I didn't want to distract her driving. The last thing we needed was a broken Bella two weeks before the wedding…

"We're here!" Bella sang as she stepped out of the car.

I swiftly picked her up in my arms and crushed my lips into hers. I heard her heartbeat accelerate and I pulled away, smiling.

"Edward! You keep telling me you wanted to know where I was taking you." She said. "Well look around!"

I turned around and there behind me I saw it. The place was so beautiful, so amazing. I looked at Bella and saw her smiling. She told me to follow her inside, and so I did. I kept thinking though, why would Bella take me to an ice-skating rink. She's already clumsy enough. We don't need to take that problem any further by putting her on smooth, slippery ice. I guess just have to keep an eye on her…

"I know what your thinking," Bella murmured as she opened the door to the ice-skating rink. "You think that I'm going to kill myself by taking one step on that ice. Well I'll show you mister I'm-so-good-at-everything!

I shook my head disapprovingly, but decided to go along with it. After all she's the one that insisted on going here.

We walked up to the counter to get our ice skates. I was in the middle of convincing Bella to let me pay for her when a voice interrupted me.

"Why hello Miss. Swan!" A friendly voice greeted "It's nice to see you again, and with…." He trailed off.

_I've never seen Bella here with another person. She always skates by herself…_

"With my fiancé, Edward." She simply stated

_Fiancé? She's only 18! That's crazy. They must really want to get in bed together…_

I winced and blocked out the rest of his vile thoughts. But what in the world could Bella be keeping from me?

"Ah I see. Well would you like the private rink?" He asked

"Oh that would be wonderful Ben! Thank you!" Bella replied, surprised.

After that whole gesture was done and we finished getting ready, I decided to bring up the question that was burning a whole through my dead heart.

"Bella?" I questioned. She turned my way to look at me. She was just about to step onto the ice.

"Edward is something bothering you?" She asked me.

"No I was just wondering, Have you been here before. The guy at the counter, Ben I believe, said quote it's nice to see you again end quote."

She turned around to sit on the bench. She patted the seat next to her, so I made my way over to the spot. Once I was seated, she launched into her story.

"Well Edward," Bella started. "Please don't get mad at me for not telling you. I just didn't know when the right time was. You see, when I was little my mother took me to ice-skating lessons. I would go everyday for three months before I stopped. But then I came here to Forks and found this ice skating rink. It was only 20 minutes away so I decided to give it a go. Once I tried it I couldn't stop! It made me feel so free. I would spend hours here, but that was before I was with you. I didn't have time for ice skating after that, it made me sad. But of course I would rather spend time with you! So I would sneak out and come here when you were out hunting. I knew it was wrong, and when Alice found out I begged her not to tell anyone. She agreed and we kept it a secret from you. But now I know that was wrong, so here we are…together." She said, finishing her ramble.

She got up never making eye contact with me and made her way to the rink. After that she put her feet on the ice and started skating around the rink. I wanted to join her, but I was dumbfounded by how remarkable and graceful she was. She did waltz jumps, tow loops, double and triple axels, a double loop, crossovers, a camel spin, and ended. I stood up and applauded her.

"Think you can beat that?" Bella teased

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead of words I made my way to the ice and started skating…

BPOV

I was worried if Edward would be angry at me, but when he started skating everything I was worried about washed away.

He did a spread-eagle, flying camel, double toe-loop, and ended with a flip. It wasn't as long as mine, but it was still very impressive. I stood there like an idiot my mouth wide open. He really was amazing at everything…

EPOV

I think I impressed her because she just stood there with her mouth wide open. It wasn't anything close to her performance, but it was the best I could do. I let out a low chuckle when she didn't move or say anything.

She finally woke out of her trance.

"Edward that was….amazing!" Bella managed to say.

"No, you were the amazing one. You never cease to surprise me. And love, you know you don't have to be afraid. I could never be angry at you." I said and caressed her cheek.

After that we continued skating together.

Edward and Bella,

The vampire and the human,

The lion and the lamb.

A/N: AWWWW! So cute so cute! Well that's all for now folks! If you liked it review! If you hate it review! If you want to tell me something to make it better, PLEASE review!

Adios!


End file.
